2019-20 FA Cup Qualifying Round Match Day
The 2019–20 FA Cup qualifying rounds open the 139th season of competition in England for The Football Association Challenge Cup (FA Cup), the world's oldest association football single knockout competition. For the third successive year, 736 entrants were accepted into the competition. Extra Preliminary Round Extra Preliminary Round fixtures were played on 9–13 August 2019. The draw was held on Friday 12 July 2019. A total of 368 teams, from Level 8, Level 9 and Level 10 of English football, entered at this stage of the competition. This round contains 71 teams from Level 10. Preliminary Round Preliminary Round fixtures were played on 23–25 August 2019. The draw was held on Friday 12 July 2019. A total of 136 teams, from Level 7 and Level 8 of English football, entered at this stage of the competition. These teams joined 184 winners from the Extra Preliminary Round. This round contained 25 teams from Level 10; the lowest-ranked teams in the competition. First Qualifying Round First Qualifying Round fixtures were played the weekend of 6-8 September 2019. The draw was held on 27 August 2019. A total of 232 teams took part in this stage of the competition, including the 160 winners from the Preliminary Round and 72 entering at this stage from the four leagues at Level 7 of English football. The round included seven teams from Level 10, the lowest-ranked teams still in the competition. Second Qualifying Round Second round qualifying ties took place over the weekend of 21–22 September. The draw was held on 9 September 2019. A total of 160 teams took part in this stage of the competition, including the 116 winners from the First Qualifying Round and 44 entering at this stage from the two leagues at Level 6 of English football. Two teams from Level 10 were included in the draw after earning replays, but both sides lost those replays. This left 14 sides from Level 9 initially as the lowest-ranked teams still in the competition. However, Grays Athletic was removed from the competition on 20 September 2019 for fielding an ineligible player in an earlier round. Their opponent in the most recent round, March Town from Level 10, advanced instead, making them the lowest ranked team remaining in the competition. Third Qualifying Round Third round qualifying ties took place over the weekend of 5–6 October. The draw was held on 23 September 2019. A total of 80 teams took part in this stage of the competition - the winners from the previous round only with no new teams added to the competition this round. Three teams from Level 9 - Abbey Rangers, Hadley, and Tavistock - advanced to the Third Qualifying Round and were the lowest-ranked teams remaining in the competition. Fourth Qualifying Round The 40 winners from the Third Qualifying Round were joined by the 24 clubs at level 5 for 32 ties. The draw was made on 7 October 2019. The round contained five teams from Level 8 - Colne, Belper Town, Whyteleafe, Chichester City and Maldon & Tiptree, the lowest-ranked teams remaining in the competition. See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 FA Cup results